The manufacture and subsequent testing of electronic components generates electromagnetic energy at least in the form of radio frequency RF. The RF energy generated, if not shielded, emanates throughout the manufacturing building potentially causing interference to any of the activities in the building. RF energy from outside the manufacturing facility may also penetrate into the building and cause interference.
One tool that is used to isolate a particular area within a RF rich environment is a screen room. These are large rooms covered entirely with costly RF shielding material such as copper mesh. They take a lot of time to build and consume valuable floor space. Over time the rooms deteriorate in their effectiveness and require costly and time consuming replacement.
Screen rooms house the test equipment. Items to be tested are brought into the screen room. Time is consumed in transporting the items under test. To reduce this time to transport, screen room location is restricted to being as close as possible to the point where the electronic components come off the manufacturing line.
This close proximity location further increases the cost of using screen rooms because not just valuable floor space is consumed but extremely valuable manufacturing floor space close to the production lines is consumed.
The invention is made with the above discussed problems in mind and aims to address the related problems.